


Safe

by jayeinacross



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayeinacross/pseuds/jayeinacross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've never done that before," Marco confesses.</p>
<p>"Me neither." Jean figures that's probably why they're so bad at it, but he doesn't really have it in him to complain when Marco's lifting a hand to his jaw and leaning in again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellie/gifts).



> for my dear [Nellie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellie), happy birthday! <333
> 
> also written for my trope bingo square "snowed in"

"It won't move." Jean pulls and pushes at the door of the old building they've taken shelter in, but the door isn't budging. He kicks at it ineffectively and grumbles, "That damn snowfall came out of nowhere."

"Something must have dislodged a snow bank on the cliff," Marco says, as Jean gives up on the door and trudges over to him. They'd only ducked in here for a brief respite from the sudden storm before continuing on to the camp, but as luck would have it, they've managed to get themselves stuck, with no way to contact the others. "Do you think they'll come looking for us?"

"Probably not. More people would just get lost in the storm. We'll at least have to wait until morning, and even then they might not come." Everyone knows by now that sometimes the training is strenuous enough that people have died before they even manage to graduate, and Jean's pretty sure that even that wouldn't compare at all to what fighting Titans is like -- but if everything goes to plan, he and Marco won't have to worry about that.

Marco sighs. "Well, at least we're in here rather than out there. Let's go see what's upstairs."

The place is in surprisingly good condition for a building that's seemingly abandoned, and Jean suspects that it's kept in decent condition for trainees like them. Training might be difficult on purpose, but they still want the recruits to graduate.

"Ah!" Marco cries triumphantly, turning away from a cabinet with a pile of blankets. "There's not much else, but these should help if we're going to have to stay here."

They lay their bedrolls out on the floor next to each other and eat what few rations they have -- Marco finds himself wishing that Sasha and her somehow never ending stash of stolen treats were here, but he's glad to have Jean here as well, even if he is grumbling and sulking. The worst of the wind and snow is kept out, but the storm doesn't seem to be letting up, and it's still uncomfortably cold, even with the extra blankets. Marco's shivering, and he shifts a little closer to Jean, only to bump into his shoulder and find that he's done the same.

"You're warm," Jean mumbles, cheeks flushing readily as ever. "I mean--body heat. We'll be warmer if we're closer."

Marco moves obligingly, but first he sits up and rearranges the blankets so they're covering both of them. He lies back down again, this time facing Jean. Jean always blushes so easily, whenever he's been training and is out of breath, when him and Eren are arguing again, or when Marco laughs at something he's done. "Yeah, that's better."

Their faces are so close that Jean can count Marco's freckles. There are a few dark ones on his cheekbones that stand out easily, but he's never noticed the lighter ones scattered over the bridge of his nose.

The distance between them is so small that it's easy for Marco to close that gap, leaning forward until their lips brush together. It's only a brief press, barely even there, and Jean's face is redder than Marco's ever seen it, but he doesn't stop him when he starts to lean in again. Jean does twitch a little even though he'd seen it coming, and their teeth click together, but the next one is a little more confident.

"I've never done that before," Marco confesses.

"Me neither." Jean figures that's probably why they're so bad at it, but he doesn't really have it in him to complain when Marco's lifting a hand to his jaw and leaning in again.

Marco falls asleep first, curled into Jean, an arm slung over his waist, and Jean just lies there for a while, listening to him breathe, steady and slow. It's a quiet moment in the middle of a storm, just the two of them here, but he can't forget what they're doing here in the first place, why they're going through all of this training. The chill is still biting at his toes, but having Marco so close is keeping him warm, and he's dropping off to sleep not long after.

They're here because they want to be safe.

In the morning, there's still a heavy layer of snow on the ground, but the sky has cleared a little, and they can make it back to the camp. Armin finds them first, incredibly relieved that they're safe, but they have to go report to Keith, and they're split up for training for the rest of the day. Jean's sparring with Bertholdt at the end of the day, but his mind is somewhere else, and when he's been knocked to the ground countless times, they decide to give it up for the day and head back to the bunk rooms. Jean doesn't see Marco, so he asks Reiner where he is.

Reiner looks at him with an expression that's fond and amused and a little exasperated, and points towards Jean's bed, where sheets and blankets are strung up. Marco sticks his head out of the thing when Jean approaches.

"Jean! Come here."

Jean stops next to the--fort, he supposes. "What are you doing?"

"Get in." Marco grabs his hand and tugs him inside, careful not to disturb the sheets and carefully propped up pillows. It's kind of a tight fit, but it's cozy and warm. Marco puts his hands on Jean's shoulders and grins. "I thought we should practice this a little more," he murmurs and kisses him, more boldly than last night, and well, Jean can't argue with that.

Jean's only vaguely aware of all the others outside their little fort, and he kind of loses track of time with Marco's arms around his neck, but he's abruptly pulled out of it when the blankets collapse around them, a sheet falling over their heads.

"Get a room!" Connie shouts, and Jean's pretty sure that he threw something at them, and he's seriously going to strangle him, but Marco distracts him by pulling him into another kiss, sheets tangled around them and all, and it's a pretty effective tactic.

Marco keeps kissing him and they get even more twisted up in blankets since they can't be bothered straightening everything out. Connie's making disgusted noises and Eren might be laughing, but whatever -- all of that's pretty easy to ignore when he's got Marco against him like this.

Jean might not be able to forget what he's doing here, but maybe sometimes he can put it out of his mind for a while, because when he's got Marco with him like this, that's safe enough for now.


End file.
